Articles of apparel intended for use during athletic activities generally exhibit characteristics that enhance the performance, comfort, or protection of a wearer. As an example, apparel may incorporate a stretch material that provides a relatively tight fit, thereby imparting the wearer with a lower profile that minimizes wind resistance. Apparel may also be formed from a material that wicks moisture away from the wearer in order to reduce the quantity of perspiration that accumulates adjacent to the skin. Furthermore, apparel may incorporate materials that attenuate compression forces (i.e., impart padding or cushioning) to provide impact protection to areas of the wearer. Accordingly, the configurations of articles of apparel for athletic activities may be specifically selected to enhance the performance or comfort of the wearer.